


That Boy In The Club

by jayisokayy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really was wierd, because in all his life, this is the one time when Harry Styles had it perfectly right. He had a beautiful fiance, great paying job, and a big house. It seemed like life couldn't get any better for the young 21 year old. <br/>So why was he at a bar? Why was he not home with his fiance making plans for their wedding? Why at a time when everything was so 'right', did nothing feel right at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy In The Club

It really was weird, because in all his life, this is the one time when Harry Styles had it perfectly right. He had a beautiful fiance, great paying job, and a big house. It seemed like life couldn't get any better for the young 21 year old.   
So why was he at a bar? Why was he not home with his fiance making plans for their wedding? Why at a time when everything was so 'right', did nothing feel right at all? That's when Harry spotted him. On the dance floor was a young man, probably only two years older than Harry. He was laughing and drinking and dancing. He was a good dancer too. The way he moved just drew Harry in until he was right behind the dancing boy.   
"My name's Harry." He whispered into the boy's ear. He turned around to face Harry and smiled a wide grin.   
"M' Louis. Care to dance?" He said. Harry smiled and nodded. The two danced and drank and laughed until two in the morning. Both were more than a little drunk when they hopped in a cab, laughing like old mates.   
"Where to fellas?" The cab driver asked. Louis giggled for no reason.   
"Harreh? Do you remember where you live?" Louis asked. Harry laughed.   
"Yeah! With my bitch fiance!" He yelled, causing both of them to break into laughter.   
"Where's the nearest hotel?" Louis asked the cab driver.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked, starting the engine.   
"We're just gonna be sleeping." Louis assured him.   
"And snogging." Harry added. Both he and Louis broke into laughter again.   
"You're naughty! I like it." Louis said. Harry punched his shoulder lightly.   
"M' not naughty! Just like to show my boyfriend a good time!" He said. Louis smiled.   
"Boyfriend, eh?" He asked. Harry giggled.   
"Ya wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked. Louis smiled and wrote his number on Harry's hand.   
"Here we are fellas. Good luck." The cab driver said. Harry paid him and he and Louis got out of the cab. Unfortunately, at that moment, Harry's fiance, who had been shopping at the same plaza, scoffed and grabbed Harry away.   
xx  
The next afternoon, Harry looked down at the fading number on his hand, deciding whether or not to call that boy in the club, Louis, he believed. He was nice and all but they were drunk! Surely it didn't mean anything. But then again, he wasn't drunk when he agreed to dance with Louis. It was all just too confusing and every time he went to pick up the phone he put it down again. Suddenly the phone rang. When Harry checked caller I.D, he was shocked.   
862-987-0932  
He looked down at the number on his hand  
862-987-0932  
He picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" He asked, his voice shaking from being so nervous.   
"Hey. I'm looking for um Harry Styles." Louis said. His voice was also shaking.   
"Hey." Harry said again. "How'd you get my number?"  
"Facebook." Louis said.   
"Damn Facebook gives away all my personal information." Harry said, chuckling. There was shifting on the other end of the phone.   
"So um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a bite to eat some time?" Louis asked. Harry looked down.   
"I don't know. I mean I have a fiance." Harry muttered.   
"I have a girlfriend." Louis said. Harry stayed silent for a minute, thinking it over. "Harry?"  
"Meet me at Nando's. 6:00. Tomorrow. Harry said. He could almost hear Louis smile through the phone.   
"See you then."   
And when he hung up, for once in his life, Harry had absolutely nothing right. And he couldn't be more excited.


End file.
